Cheese Cake
by dorkyeol
Summary: "lebih suka Zelo atau aku?"/"tentu saja kau.."/"lebih suka cheese cake. atau aku?"/"tentu saja..."/hanya fic pendek tentang kisah cinta Daehyun dan Youngjae./ DaeJae couple's here


HAI readers-deul!

Apa kabar? Akhirnya ada cerita baru ._.

Maaf ya aku lagi hiatus nih. Mau UN nih cieee *ga nanya-_-

I'm Not Zelo akan di update secepatnya *jfyi

Ini Cuma sekedar fic ringan pendek dan ya begitu(?)

ini bener-bener dari otak aku(?) murni ide aku

Silahkan di baca okeee~~ jangan lupa reviewnyaa mwahh

.

.

.

DaeJae is here

Yaoi, BL

Don't like? Don't read. Easy right

Cheese Cake

.

.

.

.

"Daehyuniee~" panggil Youngjae pada namja asal Busan yang tengah duduk di sofa. Daehyun-namja itu- tak menyadari kalau dirinya di panggil oleh Youngjae. "Daehyunieeeeeeee~~" panggil Youngjae lagi. Namun hasilnya tetap sama. Daehyun masih belum meresponnya.

'apa daehyun berubah jadi tuli karena terlalu banya bernyanyi nada tinggi eoh?' pikir Youngjae.

"YA! JUNG DAEHYUN!"  
"MWOYA?!" Daehyun balas berteriak namun segera mendapatkan timpukan dari namja yang berkali-kali memanggilnya itu. "Jung Daehyun babo! Aku memanggilmu dari tadi." Youngjae kini duduk di sebelah Daehyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Daehyun melirik sekilas namja itu. "oke oke. Ada apa Youngjae ku sayang?" Daehyun (sok) melembutkan suaranya. Mungkin ada hal penting yang akan disampaikan Youngjae. Begitu pikir Daehyun

"tak ada apa-apa. Hanya ingin memanggil saja." Oh sungguh ingin sekali rasanya melahap namja berpipi chubby itu hidup-hidup. Jelas saja. Ia sedang membaca buku bertema horror dan sedang membaca part menegangkan. Ia rela melupakan bacaan yang lagi seru-serunya(?) demi Youngjae. Bahkan Daehyun lupa halaman berapa adegan tadi.

"aish dasar bodoh. Mengganggu aku sajaaaa" Daehyun pura-pura kesal dan mencubit kedua pipi Youngjae. "Ehehe maaf. Habis kau terlihat serius sekali membaca bukunya.. relax dong Dae~"

'terserah apa katamu. Yang pasti nanti malam aku akan membuatmu tegang seperti cerita dalam buku ini. Kau tak akan bisa relax Yoo Youngjae' batin Daehyun.

Daehyun kembali menjalankan ritual membaca bukunya. Sedangkan Youngjae terlihat menekan tombol-tombol pada remote. Mencari channel televisi yang bagus untuk ditonton.

"Daehyunie~" panggil Youngjae.

"apa?" balas Daehyun.

"kalau disuruh memilih. Kau lebih suka Yongguk Hyung atau Jongup?"

"tentu saja Jongup."

"kenapa?"

"aku belum siap untuk di jadikan bahan makan malam oleh Himchan hyung.. kkk~"

Youngjae hanya ber-hmm-ria.

"lebih suka Zelo atau aku?" tanya Youngjae lagi. "tentu saja kau." Balas Daehyun singkat." Youngjae tersenyum kecil. Kini Youngjae beralih untuk duduk di pangkuan Daehyun. Mau tak mau Daehyun harus menghentikan dulu ritualnya. Ia menaruh buku bacaannya di sebelahnya dan memeluk pinggang Youngjae.

"lebih suka Jongup atau aku?" tanya Youngjae lagi.

"kau.."

"lebih suka Himchan hyung atau aku?"

"kenapa bertanya terus? Tentu saja kau baby~" Daehyun mengeratkan pelukannya dan menaruh kepalanya di ceruk leher putih Youngjae.

"tak apa. Hanya bertanya. Mmm. Pilih aku atau boneka tentara beruangmu?"

"hanya kau seorang Jae."

Youngjae tersenyum kecil. Ia tau Daehyun pasti akan terus memilihnya.

"lebih pilih aku.. atau cheese cake?"

"tentu saja cheese cake!" jawab Daehyun semangat.

DUAARRR.

Hati Youngjae hancur berkeping keping mendengar jawaban dari kekasihnya yang lebih memilih cheese cake yang bisa didapat diseluruh dunia ini daripada dirinya yang hanya satu di dunia ini.

Youngjae menekuk wajahnya sebal. Rasanya ingin terjun ke sungai han di hari yang dingin ini.

"Yoo Youngjae wae?" tanya Daehyun.

Tak ada jawaban dari Youngjae.

"Youngjae-ya"

".."

"Jae-ssi" wajah Daehyun memelas(?)

".."

"Yoo Youngjae!"

"..."

"YA JUNG YOUNGJAE"

"MWOYA!" teriak Youngjae. "kau kenapa ngambek eoh?" tanya Daehyun. Youngjae menatapnya dengan tatapan poker face. "Jung Daehyun imma! Aku benci padamu. Kau lebih memilih cheese cake daripada aku.." Youngjae menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

"hey aku benar kan. Aku lebih suka cheese cake. Karena aku belum merasakan tubuhmu.." canda Daehyun. Youngjae menatapnya tajam.

"kau kan bertanya. Lebih suka mana cheese cake atau kau. Tentu saja cheese cake. Kalau kau bertanya lebih cinta mana, tentu saja itu dirimu.." daehyun menyentuh hidung Youngjae dengan hidungnya. Muka Youngjae berubah merah.

"dasarr jung daehyuuuuunnnn. Aku benar benar benci padamuuu" Youngjae memukul dada Daehyn pelan. "aww sakit. Hentikan.." Daehyun pura pura kesakitan.

"segitu bencinya kah kau denganku?" tanya Daehyun.

"tentu saja. Aku sangaaatttt membencimuuu.."

"kalau begitu mari kita lihat seberapa bencinya kau padaku.."

Daehyun menggendong Youngjae ala bridal style menuju kamar mereka.

"jung... jung Daehyun. Apa.. apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Youngjae gugup. "tentu saja menagih bukti kau benci aku atau kau mencintaiku.. dan itu hanya bisa dibuktikan di kasur baby.."

'mati aku..' batin Youngjae.

Blam

Pintu kamar DaeJae terkunci rapat. Dan bisa kita bayangkan apa yang terjadi pada Youngjae saat ini.

-end-

Eotteee? Gimana gimana? Aneh yaa huhu T_T

Bikinnya buru-buru niihhhh h3h3h3

Jangan lupa review okeee. Don't be silent readers^^


End file.
